My Name is Sakura Haruno
by MysticalLights
Summary: Haruno Sakura moves to a new country and a new high school. A prestigious high school for the kids of the rich and famous. Not wishing to attract attention, she tries to fade into the background. But several things happen that doesn't allow it to become a reality. (High school AU) (Summary may change)


My new story idea! This will be written in a letter/diary format for some parts. The rest would be story formatted. Also, switches of POV's will be made.

I am really excited for this story. If you like it, favorite, follow and review! Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. My character portrayals do belong to me, though. This story diverges from canon greatly. (AU)

And because I love a good Sakura story:

xxxxxxxxxxx

March 13th, 2014

Dear diary,

My mother has given you to me because she says writing in a diary would be good for me. She also says that I should write in it every day. But I'll probably only write in you sometimes.

So, diary, you'd probably want to know something about the person that's writing in you.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am sixteen years old, and my family has just moved to a new city in a new country. My birthday is next month, April 17th. I was born in Japan, and I know how to speak the language, but I haven't been here for so long. I was raised in America and haven't left it since now. Now I've got to go to a new school, refamiliarize myself with everything.

Diary, how do you think this will turn out? I bet that school's going to be massively different. I've even heard that in Japan, school starts in April. That's a horrible shock. I moved in the middle of the school year to a place that hasn't even started its own.

My parents are making me go to this prestigious school called Konoha Academy. Apparently, it's a school for the kids of the rich and famous. My dad, Kizashi Haruno says that I only managed to get in because of my amazing grades. But what he doesn't understand is that those amazing grades were so I could get into an Ivy League school. My hopes were for Harvard. Then my dad just uproots our whole family including my adorable little sister, Akemi. Her name in Japanese is 明美. Mine is 桜.

Akemi is adorable. She wants to be just like me, she says, and when we were little, Akemi dressed up in my clothes to look more like me. We are very similar in appearance. However, my hair is shorter and comes to sway around my shoulders. Akemi's goes down to her waist. Also, our personalities are different. She's very sweet, and loves to be a "girly girl". I'm more likely to snap at you if interrupt me instead of giving you a compliment. But she follows me around anyway and really looks up to me. However, she's not a total pushover. Akemi's got spirit. In my opinion, she's the best sibling anyone can ever ask for. My mother says that she was like my little duckling. She's only twelve, and understands even less about why we're moving. But she's okay. Akemi loves Japan. I've taught her Japanese, and she loves the country.

To be honest, I kind of like Japan too. It's a really beautiful place. I can't wait to see Mount Fuji. However, I do not appreciate my parents just moving out of the blue. My mom, Mebuki, says that it's an amazing business opportunity for my dad. My dad owns a smaller company, not world famous like Uchiha Enterprises or Hyuga Firms, but doing pretty well. My mother owns a restaurant, and she is an amazing cook, especially when it comes to baking. My family as a whole is happy for the opportunity, and I am too, but moving so far away? Especially when I'm in High School and little Akemi's only in Middle School?

Actually, from what I know of Japan's school system, Akemi will start Junior High and I will be in my second year of High School. Akemi will fit in no problem. She's like miss popularity. I am more like the nerdy loner that gets excellent grades, but no one really pays attention to. All of Akemi's friends are shocked when they find out that I'm her big sister. Akemi and my parents try to get me to be more open and find some friends, but that really isn't my thing. I'd rather curl up with a book than hang out at the mall. I also love to sing and dance, but nobody really knows except for my family. Akemi thinks that I could be a star, and my family agrees, but I'm not really enamored with the idea.

My likes correspond with things like Shakespeare. I'm not really obsessed with the popular bands like a lot of the other girls, but I think that house music is cool, as well as electric and other genres of far out music. I play the violin, and I love doing so. My favorite foods are peaches and pears and cherries. My other likes are Green Day, Mythology, and writing.

My favorite subjects are history and science. I like learning about what happened in the past, and I love learning about medicine, which falls in science. My favorite thing to do is to listen to some music or read what I call a good book. My family is the thing most important to me, and I'd do anything for them. My job aspirations are to become a doctor. Right now, I'm learning from my aunt, Shizune, and she was an apprentice of the greatest doctor in the world, Tsunade.

Something that I'm really excited about is that she lives in Konoha, Japan, the place we're moving to, and I might be able to talk to her! Squee! I might even get tips on how to be a doctor! Soon, we'll arrive there, and aunt Shizune will be picking us up from the airport.

Oh, sorry, diary. I forgot to say that we're in the airport right now. But wait, you would know that already. My mom got you from one of the airport giftshops, after all. Now, we're in the waiting area of Flight 338, New York, New York, to Konoha, Japan. There's still about an hour left before the plane starts boarding. I've passed time by listening to music on my iPod. Akemi has taken out her sketchbook and took to drawing the bird that's just outside the window, sitting on the ledge.

Well, that's it for now, I hope that I can write in you again soon. It was strangely stress relieving jotting down all my worries. Maybe this whole diary thing isn't as bad as I thought that it would be. Perhaps I'll start to have an interest in writing in this diary every day.

Goodbye, diary. Talk to you later.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I close the cover on my new diary, and look around at the airport waiting area. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be, uprooting and starting to move to a new country.

"Sakura!" Mebuki calls.

"Yeah, mom?" I say back. I scroll down the screen of my iPod. What next, what next. Maybe some American Idiot? No. Applause, by Lady Gaga is next. In my opinion, it is an absolutely amazing song.

"Sakura!" my mom yells, frustrated. Oops, I've tuned her out.

"Yeah?"

"Finally! Do you want anything to eat? We've been waiting since morning, and you've only eaten breakfast."

My stomach grumbles its displeasure. Yes, I would like something to eat. I say as such to my mom.

"Okay. Take Akemi with you and find something to eat. Remember, don't take too long. Boarding is in forty five minutes." She passes me twenty bucks and hollers for my sister.

Akemi jumps up, folds her sketchbook closed and runs over to me. "Hello~" she sings. Akemi wants to be a singer when she grows up, so she likes to practice as much as she can.

"Come here," I say. I lead her over towards a food court. "So, what do you want to eat?"

She thinks it over. "Fries. Fries and a burger."

I start a little in surprise. "Since when did you start liking that? I distinctly remember complaints of how greasy it is."

She frowns. "I want to eat it because we won't have any opportunities to eat it in Japan. Over there, it's just yakitori and onigiri."

I smile a bit. Maybe Akemi understands more than she lets on.

I walk over to a restaurant and order burgers and fries for both of us. I think today I'll indulge in some nostalgia. After all, they don't have burgers and fries like this in Japan.

Our order arrives and I eat slowly. I want to remember this moment.

When we finish eating, Akemi and I walk back to the waiting area. Our parents are gathering our things. We have three small carry-on suitcases and a backpack, one suitcase for my mom, dad, and me, and a backpack for Akemi. All our other things are being shipped to Japan.

"Oh, good." my mother says, relief in every line of her face. "Boarding is in less than five minutes!"

Akemi runs over to get her things, humming a reply. I grab my suitcase and my iPod, and put on my headphones. I think I'll just listen to music until boarding begins. As I do, I finally realize this is the real thing. We are going to Japan. My family is moving to Konoha. I am going to a new school. This is going to change everything I have ever known. The last thought drops on me like the weight of the sky. This is not temporary. We're not coming back. A tear trickles from my eye and I wipe it away, pretending that it never happened, that I don't really want to curl up in a corner and cry and bawl my heart out.

When boarding finally begins, I hang my headphones around my neck and grab my ticket from my dad, giving Akemi's to her. We walk over to stand in the line that has formed. The person checking the boarding passes gets to us and says, "Business class. That's in the second section. Just walk to the blue seats." Then she smiles and says, "Watashi wa anata ni yoi tabi o shitaidesu. Have a good time in Japan!"

I smile back and say, "Arigato!" She grins back at me, winking.

I walk onto the jet bridge and start rolling my suitcase down it. Akemi follows me on and starts jumping. "We're going to Japan!" she cheers excitedly. "I can't wait!"

I grin and whisper, "Yeah, this is it. We're really doing this."

And as I get to the plane, I start to feel excited too. I know my whole life is going to change, but change is good, isn't it? I smile to myself and don't feel as bad anymore. I can actually do this. I don't have much of an I deal of what life will be like after this, but I can greet it with pleasure.

So as the flight attendant greets me with a "Yokosho!" as I step onto the plane, I grin and reply back.

.

.

.

How was that?! I think it was awesome! Also, tell me if you guys want me to continue or it you want me to leave it as it is and simply a one-shot. If I get enough people to say they want one and enough favorites and follows I'll start the next chapter!

Japanese I got from Google Translate and bits and pieces of what I know.

A jet bridge is the thing that connects an airport and the plane. Its official industry name is passenger boarding bridge, (PBB)

Akemi is my own OC.

Most important thing, review! I live for your comments!

See you guys later, Mystical Lights!


End file.
